Love Game
by lychiis.plum
Summary: It's a love challenge; between Yanagi x Kujou; who are older, wiser but their love is innocently dealt with; vs. Himuro x Kitami; whose love is seductive, mature (with a Capital M)-like and role-played, but they are much younger than YxK. What happens when one relationship tempered the other? - will those romantic relationships break?
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**Author's Note:** Slightly OOC (I think); but in an AU (aka. Might be similar to the original but...) Last Game and Watashi ni xx Shinasai aren't mine; they are Amano Shinobu's and Tooyama Ema's respectively.

FYI: For Last Game's characters on the summary page, why isn't there an option to choose the characters? *pout*

* * *

 **Introducing the characters: *Be aware... I might change some info later.**

Yukina Himuro

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Birthday: December 7th

Blood type: AB

Interested in English Language and Literature

Hobby: writing poetry on cell blog & observing others

* * *

Shigure Kitami

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: April 28th (made up)

Blood type: B (made up)

Interested in *shrug*

Hobby: Not tellin

* * *

Mikoto Kujou

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Birthday: (does anyone know from the original manga?)

Blood type: A (made up)

Major in Accounting

Hobby: Studying and Cooking

* * *

Naoto Yanagi

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Birthday: (does anyone know from the original manga?)

Blood type: B (made up)

Major in Business

Hobby: Looking at photos of Kujou


	2. Chapter 1: Initial Start

**Shigure Kitami's POV:**

"Heyy! Yeah!... I just got out of the airport. I'm fine. … Sure! I'll see you then father, bye!" I hung up my cell as I walked out from the airport and took a long deep breath. It's so beautiful in the month of early September. I took another long breath and headed to a shuttle bus that would bring me to BLAM University. As I got on the shuttle, my cell rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I greeted with a plaster smile on my face. Some old ladies on the bus giggled and said:

"Oh, that boy is cute! Isn't he?" I mentally rolled my eyes as I focused on the voice on the other side of this cell phone.

"Shigure? Are you already in Japan? You left without saying anything to me. I had to find out where you were from our classmates. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I heard my girlfriend's slight anger voice.

"Momoka, I'm sorry, it was really a spur of the moment. My father needed me to come back to Japan to help with the hospital" I tried to explain.

"Well, you really should have told me." I imagined how Momoka Tachibana was pouting at this very moment.

"Sorry." I said in a soft voice.

"Fine. I forgive you!" Momoka said in a hurry and hung up the phone. I wondered if it's okay to just leave it like that. But after looking out a window, my worries all washed away, Truthfully, I was glad that I was back in Japan. It felt like a new fresh beginning!

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

"Why is that girl glaring at us?"

"The expression she has is icy cold."

"Don't look at her. She might disrupt your soul."

"I agree. Just ignore her. She most probably will look away."

I did look away, not because of their whispered comments, but because I was researching for my next themed poem. So far, I wrote a poem on friendship that was based on two kids playing together in a jungle park; I wrote another poem on family, because there was a family at the same park. But as I finished these poems, I found that they were boring. It was just too obvious, and too predictable. But most of all, I found it exhausting to write about those genres. That was why I'm on a bench in a public playground observing people around me and seeing how they act naturally, an idea might just pop in my mind and then I can start writing. Suddenly, I heard a voice that intrigued me.

"I love you!"

"I love you too! You're the love of my life sweetie!" I thought: _A couple professing their love for each other, Umm…. I think this is a good theme to tackle on._ I started jogging up ideas:

 _What is love? Define love? Lovers? Loved ones?_ When I realized what I wrote, I jumped up and yelped. Some people looked at me fearfully. I tried giving a genuine smile back, but those people ran away. I shook my head in disbelief.

For the rest of my afternoon, I just stayed at my spot, thinking and trying to write about love. But nothing was written in my notebook that was worth to post it on my cell blog. Soon, I realized that I was the only one in this public playground. I gave up and decided to head back to my apartment.

* * *

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

 _Message sent to Mikoto Kujou_

I'm in the airport, waiting for my baggage to arrive. I stood near a pole and just chanted 'Kujou, Kujou, Kujou'. It had been 2 years since I last saw her. The only piece of her that I have in my possession was a photo we took with the Astronomy club members. I sigh for the nth time while checking my phone for a reply from Kujou. Some passengers that were on my plane, glanced at me worriedly. I gave a weak smile to indicate that I'm fine. But clearly, I just can't stop thinking about Kujou. _Ughhh! Why isn't she replying to my message?_

Finally, the baggage started coming out to the rotating rail. I found mine and quickly headed outside. I looked around for that one special person. But she's nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **Mikoto Kujou's POV:**

"Mom hurry! Yanagi said in his text message that he's already landed." I was grabbing my mom's arm as we ran to the airport.

"Mikoto, it's alright. I need a break. Go! I'll be here. Go find Yanagi." I took a long look at my mother just to make sure she's stable before taking away my eyes at her and searching in the crowd for Yanagi. I looked left then right as I moved around. Suddenly, as I was turning my head around to the left, I spotted him.

"Yanagi!" I yelled. He was going to take a yellow taxi.

"Yanagi!" I yelled again. This time, he saw me. I slowed my pace as we were in arm-length distance. I know it's been 2 years since we last met. But it felt like just yesterday I saw him. Yanagi told the driver to leave as he grabbed his baggage. There were people around us moving like bees and wasps that we both found annoying, so we walked towards each other. Yanagi suddenly dropped his stuff, and tucked a strand of my blowing hair in back of my right ear. He whispered into that ear:

"Mikoto." I shuddered. He moved away to look at my face and with a big smile he said:

"I'm back!"

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** Hi guys! So yeah... I guess this is an initial start... nothing too fancy... I'm not sure if you like this format of having 4 different POVs because they are the main characters. Oh yeah FYI: no sweet lemons in this story... but there will be teasers I think. One last thing, please leave a review about anything so far. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Author's Remark:** Yep! I should be studying for summer class, but I just can't help but think about this story. I love _W. ni xx S._ and I admire _Last Game_. So I just have to write another chapter tonight! Flashbacks  & Thoughts are _italicized_ BTW. RxR pretty please!

* * *

 **Omnipotent POV on Kujou and Yanagi:**

It was in the evening when Yanagi came over to Kujou's house. Kujou was making dinner just like Yanagi always remembered. He also remembered that her mother would always have small talk with him. Today was no exception.

"So, youuuu-'re back fooor gooood huuuhh?" Kujou's mother asked while slurring her words. She was already drunk because she was so excited to see Yanagi that upon arrival, she drank a bit too much. Yanagi chuckled.

"You see, Miwa, I'm just gonna finish off my major in Business and then I'll be working with my father in Japan for a couple years." Miwa Kujou just nodded and fell asleep before dinner was served.

"Oh no, mom! Not again." Kujou came into the diner room with three plates of food. Yanagi quickly grabbed one and set it on the table before Kujou might break one of them. Kujou set the other two down and lifted her mother to her bed.

"Yanagi?" She looked back at him as she thought maybe she was dreaming how Yanagi was back.

 _A few hours earlier after Yanagi said: 'I'm back!' , Kujou couldn't help but cry on Yanagi's shoulders. She cried out: "You're back Yanagi? You're really back?" Yanagi's heart broke a bit at the voice of Kujou's. He reassured her: "I'm not leaving Kujou. We are together forever. Remember? I won the game." Yanagi buried his nose into Kujou's hair, which had a 'home' scent. Kujou only processed the first part of Yanagi's sentence, she just wanted to hold Yanagi for a while. When some people whistled, Kujou suddenly, remembered her mother. "MOM! Quick, Yanagi, let's meet up with my mom." Yanagi stopped Kujou by grabbing her arm. Kujou, being aloof, looked down at her arm and asked: "Yes Yanagi?" Yanagi couldn't take the heat of how cute Kujou asked. He released her arm and both ran to meet up with Miwa._

"I'm not going anywhere." Yanagi reassured Kujou with a wicked smile. Kujou brought her mom to her bed and came out of her room.

"Well, we both are going to have to finish all this." Yanagi cheered on.

"For sure! No problem!" And Yanagi dug in, Kujou chuckled at Yang's enthusiasm as she left a plate for her mom.

* * *

The next day…

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

I read somewhere that the first impression is always important. So, I was in my apartment deciding on what to wear on my first day of BLAM University. I finally, decided to wear a white short-sleeved blouse with my favorite burgundy colored tie in front; a black skirt that has a length between my thighs and knees; and a black knitted blazer. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and in front of my mirror; I strike a pose as I adjusted my glasses. I thought: _This looks pretty good on me!_ I checked the time. 7:50AM; _Shoot! I'm gonna be late for my 8 o'clock class._ I took my bag of notebooks and cell; ran outside, and used a scooter to go to BLAM University.

When I got to BLAM U, there were snickers around me. It took me a few minutes to figure out what the students were saying:

"Wow! A scooter… haha! Is she a kid? Who owns a scooter in this day and age?" A couple students chuckled. I walked right up to them and stated:

"Me. I own this scooter. Got a problem with that?" I looked at them. The girls who chuckled stopped abruptly.

"No. Sorry. We will excuse ourselves." One of the girls said and they ran away. I thought: _Why do people keep running away from me? I was only stating a fact._ I scooted to the entrance of the university, 'folded' my scooter in my bag and walked inside. A professor stopped me as I opened the second door inside.

"ID card please?" The professor asked. I searched my bag, but couldn't find my ID card. I quickly took out my notebook, ripped a page out of it and wrote my cell phone number on it.

"Here! This will be a substitution of my ID card, because I forgot it at home. If I don't take back the note by the end of the day, you can prank call that phone number." I said it straight forwardly. The professor blinked thrice at me before he looked at the piece of paper with my cell phone number on it and name. He was about to say 'No good'. But when he saw my face, his face became blue and let me in without a second thought. I was a bit confused at that but eventually, got over it.

I walked down the hallway to my first class of the day: English 101. I looked around the auditorium and it seemed like all the good seats were taken. I walked up the steps as I observed around me.

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

I came to this English 101 class early. So when students started filing in, some girls winked at me, other flirted with me. I especially hate the girls who flirt, because it's a nuisance. But I still smile gracefully at them, and they eventually go away. I was sitting by the window; third row away from the front because I was not in the mood to deal with a new professor. According to my old man, this new prof is a bit "too giddy" for my father's taste. I rolled my eyes at the thought. As I sighed at the same time, a swift odor of chestnut blocked my nose. I looked around to see who was eating roasted chestnuts, but saw no one. As the odor became strong, I pinched my nose and was about to ask. But _that_ stopped me.

The lady with glasses, thick black hair tied high and wearing a pretty chick-like styled outfit walked across the third row table. She was about to look this way so that I could spot her eyes. But her facial expression just knocked me off guard. _How can a girl like her make such an ugly face._ I started laughing out loud. Everyone glanced my way. Seeing how it was this lady's the cause of my LOL, I wear my 'original' smiling face and invited her to sit. Her response was:  
"Don't give me that look... I know who you are." That almost cracked my mask, but I recovered it by asking:

"What look? Have we met before?"

"Nope, But I know you're the kind of guy that thinks the smile can pass anything. I'll tell you something: I hate guys like you who gives that smile and think it will work on everyone." For some reason, this girl was really pushing my buttons.

"Oh really?" I kept my mask on. Suddenly, the prof came in and said:

"Quickly, find a seat. Class will start." The girl was about to move away when I grabbed her to sit next to me. _What's going on with me? I don't want her here, she's gonna reveal my secret for sure._

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

I was surprised when this guy wanted me to sit next to him, since I knew that after insulting someone, that person may never want to talk to me ever again. But he did the opposite. _Weird._ After class, he left in a hurry. But he dropped something. I called out:

"Heyy! You forgot your ID card!" But he was already out the door. I glanced at it. It was inside a plastic-slot. I had his name, ID number, birthday and what year he was in.

"Shigure Kitami." I said. _Not a bad name._ I thought. I was getting out of class when something dropped again. I picked it up and uncovered a secret.


	4. Chapter 3: Hold hands with me

**Author's Remark:** Wow! I didn't know. But I just learned the term lime. I guess, you can say there's some lime in here. – (I mean the whole story in general) But duh! Even without labeling it, you guys should've guessed it. Reviews are suggested!

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

"KITAMI SHIGURE!" I yelled as I pointed my index finger at him. Kitami yawned.

"Ye—ahhh!" He stumbled over his chair.

"Don't scare me like that. I have a heart made of gold you know." He explained. I ignored his comment.

"If you don't want your secret to be exposed you have to do as I say." I announced with a grin.

"WHHAT?"

6 hours ago, I picked up Kitami's ID card and what was dropped was a tiny USB key. During lunch time, I curiously connected the stick to a computer on campus. Good thing no one was in the computer lab during this time, because I really wanted to be alone. I clicked on a folder that popped up curiously. Inside that folder, there were pictures of Kitami and a blonde older guy. It seemed like the blonde was drunk because his eyes in all the pictures were bloodshot. There were also photos of kids, but I dismissed them. What was interesting was that the drunken blonde kissed Kitami's cheek, and Kitami's expression was... priceless. I printed that image as well as another with a pretty girl. It looked like they were cozy together. After printing a few copies of the two photos, I thought to myself as I logged off my computer, took out the USB key and headed outside to eat: _What if I use this piece of information and coerce Kitami to make me understand what love means. Then I can write a series of poems about love._ I checked my cell blog, and there were two fan messages:

" _Dear Poet,_

 _Your poems inspire me every day._

 _Signed XXX_

 _"To Poet,_

 _It would be nice if you can write about love poems. It might boost up your viewing streak and popularity!_

 _Signed..."_

I read the last sentence of my second fan message: _It might boost up your viewing streak and popularity!_ My brain suddenly clicked in like a piece of puzzle fitting nicely with the others. _I've got to write poems about love._ I quickly gobbled up all my lunch at a picnic table and tried to find Kitami.

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

I realized that I had lost my ID card during my second class. So I went back to my first period class during my break and waited for the class to be over before entering it. I went to the third row and looked around the table. Clean! There was nothing on the table nor was anything on the ground. I asked a student nearby.

"Excuse me. Have you seen an ID card on the floor?" The student looked at his friend and both shook their heads.

"Sorry bro. I don't know."

"Ok thanks." And they both left. I checked again, on top of the table, on the floor and under the tab- I felt a piece of paper under the table. I ripped that piece of paper off and read the message:

 _Hiyo! [A picture of snow rabbit]_

 _Remember me from English 101? I've got your ID card and your USB key in my possession. If you want them back, please meet me in this classroom after 4. I know you don't have classes after 4, so don't skip out on this, unless, you want your secret to be exposed. Hehe._

 _Y.H._

* * *

Present moment, after 4'clock, in the English 101 classroom:

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

I revealed the photos I printed in my hands.

"You see these?" Kitami's expression went from seeing a ghost in the room to vexation.

"Where did. you find. That?" He asked in a haunted voice.

"Where do you think I got this from?" I smirked revealing the source of those copies of photos. Kitami was about to snatch them away as I juggled them around.

"You know, I don't just have these copies on me..." Kitami got frustrated but didn't say anything. He kept trying to steal the USB key and his ID card away from me. I said:

"So you should do as I say." Kitami sighed as he looked exasperated. He muttered to himself:

"I'm so gonna get you back." I cheerfully handed out a few copies of my printed photos around the table. He quickly snatched them away.

"Hey hey! Okay, okay... Stop! I'll do as you say. What do you want from me?"

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

That girl said:

"Mission number 1: Hold hands with me!" I stepped back.

"Why?" The girl sighed.

"Because I saw some people holding hands the other day at the park. I just want to try it." Confusedly, I reached my hand towards hers. Firstly, our fingers touched.

"Wahh!" I instantly moved my hand away. "Your fingers... they're freezing! Are you made of snow or ice?" I asked jokingly with a smile. She didn't respond back. She just waited for me to touch her hand again. I sighed and dropped my smile, because only an idiot would propose this silly game. But then again, I'm an idiot for even accepting this. I reached out for her hand again. Our fingers touched and I winced. We continued; from fingers slowly to the palm of our hands. She suddenly declared with her eyes shut:

"Keep going, remember I still have your USB key." I didn't like her tone of voice. But since her eyes were shut, I wanted to take this chance to get back my stuff from her. When I saw her face, her eyes fluttered open. I couldn't dare to look at her anymore because I would go insane. I asked:

"Isn't it enough?"

"No. Wait for our temperature to be the same."

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

Our hands were almost at the same temperature. I looked into his sterling grey eyes as he looked into mine. I murmured my name to him. He suddenly looked down and in a swift motion took his ID card and USB key, and left the room. His parting words were:

"I think that's enough for today, bye!" I looked down at my hand and thought: _His hand was pretty warm; I didn't think we would really_ _reach the same temperature at this last second._ I grimaced, as I got new material to write my first love poem:

 _"Our hands_

 _Fingers touched; felt hot and cold._

 _Palms together, wanting more._

 _As temperature reached zero, they immediately broke away."_


	5. Chapter 4: A kiss from her

**Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

University started 2 days ago and already I missed Kujou. I knew that I could see her during lunch break in the cafeteria, but in order to completely take over my father's business, I must finish my degree in Business and use my lunch break to study. Right now, I'm in Business 333 class, the professor was writing questions on the black board that I had to copy them down. He placed his chalk down after writing, and said:

"For the rest of the class period, please work on these questions. You may discuss them with fellow classmates." After that said, he left class. I sighed. _What's the use of teaching the class where every time we finish a chapter, we need to answer these questions?_ A girl in front of me, turned her head and asked in a keen tone:

"Yanagi? Wanna work on these questions together?" As she finished, she crossed her leg and leaned forward showing a bit of cleavage. I smile genuinely, but really couldn't be tempted by her tip-off.

"Sure! Which question should we start first?"

* * *

 **Mikoto Kujou's POV:**

"A total rental pay is $36,689, which needs to be paid in half a year, which means around 24 weeks; Question: how much does one need to pay per week?" My professor in Accountancy 431 asked. I started calculating mentally as I wrote the question down. As I thought about the answer to the question, I also thought about Yanagi and I willing to one day own a house. _Wait! What am I thinking? I should just focus on the problem._ But my mind kept pondering on the idea of living in a house with Yanagi. The professor's voice was washed away as I began thinking of the last two years.

 _Flashback:_

 _Two years ago, Yanagi and I marked the official day of dating each other. We even announced it to the Astronomy club members, and they congratulated us. But something seemed off in the club a few days later. Shiori Fujimoto, my best friend seemed like her mind wasn't focused on the Astronomy club anymore. The other senior members were also agitated. I asked Shiori after one of the club meetings:  
_

 _"Is everything alright Shiori-san?" She looked distracted, but responded with a scared-smile:_

 _"huhh... yeah, I'm alright!" Shiori was about to look away when I held Shiori's face. Suddenly, she started crying. I released her.  
_

 _"What? Did that really hurt? I'm sorry."_

 _"No Miko-chan, it's not you. I'm just scared. I don't think I can hide this from you anymore." I was confused. I didn't know what to do. But suddenly, Yanagi's face was what I imagined, and I remembered that he'd always give me a hug when I'm sad. I slowly hug her just like Yanagi would do to me. When she calmed down a bit, she told me her story. - End of Flashback.  
_

Basically, the Astronomy club was no more, and Shiori Fujimoto needed to leave the University to care for her baby. Shiori's boyfriend, also the father of the child couldn't forgive himself for not consciously being aware to stop when he was hurting Shiori. He ended up transferring to a mental institution. I sighed as I thought of all this. My professor's voice grew near.

"Now let's do this question: $72,4560.00 is loaned, how many years will one pay back to the bank if the bank has 0.05% interest to each $100.00 paid?"

* * *

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

After half an hour of trying to work together, I found myself staring down at my half-written answers. You know why? It's because I was avoiding her. Everyone from the class already left, and it was just her and me. There were a couple of times, where I wanted to leave. But she insisted on doing the questions together. Not only was her cleavage showing, she also crossed her legs, which her skirt was too short to even cover them. I could also smell her strong odor. I asked again in a pleasant voice:

"Could you please focus?" She looked up from her paper.

"Hm? I'm focused? Are you?" I thought to myself, _hm... no! These signals are clearly dangerous for me. But I do have to leave soon!_ I also made a mental note; To not sit next to this girl next time, and get a guy friend in this class. The reason why I didn't have any friends was that as I studied aboard in America, the guys that I knew all continued their studies. After two years, I lost contact with them, and it seemed like they either graduated early or just nowhere to be found. I cleared my throat a bit as I glanced at my watch that Kujou gave to me on my 22nd birthday. I looked at the door, and saw that there were people waiting outside. I made this chance to escape:

"Oh would you look at the time! I should get going, um.. I'll see you later?" Without waiting for her to respond, I swung my backpack over my shoulders and headed outside. The girl followed me. I quickly found a men's washroom.

"Would you pardon me, I shall use the men's facilities." The girl blushed and replied.

"I don't mind waiting." I hurriedly got into the washroom, and sighed heavily. _Man, this girl is harder to shake off. I should call Kujou! Maybe she could help me in this tight spot._ But then again, I don't really want Kujou to get the wrong impression, so I looked at the next person available on my cell: Shigure Kitami.

 _Flashback:_

 _In America, I met Shigure Kitami and his father at one of the grand Kitami Hospital. My father and I were discussing a project of building a hotel near this hospital, and we needed Kitami's cooperation to make this project a success. As we observed the scene outside, Shigure Kitami was with another girl and both took care of children near a park on Kitami's territory... After getting to know a bit of Shigure Kitami and his girlfriend Momoka Tachibana and their work with the children, my father wanted me to stay with the young couple as he walked inside the hospital to greet and talk to Dr. Kitami... A few days later, Shigure, Momoka and I went to a night party club. All I remembered was that I drank a lot and that the next morning, I had a huge hangover. What went down, I had no clue._

 _-Flashback over-_

* * *

 **Mikoto Kujou's POV:**

During my break time, I suddenly had an urge to see Yanagi, and so I searched for him. I knew he had a class in the business building, so I looked for him there. When I went down a hallway, I found a girl leaning against the wall. I asked curiously:

"Hi, what are you doing here next to the men's bathroom?" She looked up and with a grin replied:

"Waiting for Yanagi! But it seems like he's in there for a long time now." She knocked on the door and called out in concern:

"Yanagi! You still in there?" We both heard a weak 'yes' on the other side of the door. I took over, and knocked the door twice.

"Yanagi, it's me Kujou. Are you really alright?" The girl nudged me away from the door as she tried to start an argument with me.

"What are you doing? I just asked that question." I stepped away and assessed the situation. _Well, I could leave Yanagi in there and have the girl take care of hi- Wait! what am I saying... I'm his_ _gir-_ Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my hand.

 _"Sender: Naoto Yanagi - Help! I want to get out of here, but you've got to get rid of the girl for me, please?"_

I stared at the message, not sure how to proceed. Suddenly, another message appeared:

 _"Sender: Naoto Yanagi - Please? This will be a big help to me."_

I cleared my throat for the girl to pay attention to me. I then crossed my black hair from the sides to create a moustache-effect. With a low soft tone, I imitated Frankie, the Frankenstein.

"Please. Go. AWAY!" The girl ran away as I undo the moustache. I really didn't think this child-like persona would work on her. Yanagi came out of the men's washroom and laughed very hard. My eyes sparkled at his laughing expression. After he had calmed down, he embraced me. Through his muffled sound, I heard:  
"Kujou? May I have a kiss?" I instantaneously blushed as I moved away from him.

"But we are in public?" I said that as an excuse. Yanagi knew when I looked into his eyes. Without another word, he leaned in close and we sealed our 8th kiss.


	6. Chapter 5: Embrace me

**Shigure Kitami's POV:**

 _I'm gonna get back at her! I'm gonna get back at her!_ I thought angrily as I headed to my class the next day. But I just needed to find her weakness. Some of the girls who were in a couple of my preliminary courses were having a cheerful conversation. I listened to them from aside:

"Did you see in English class where the handsome guy laughed out loud?" One asked.

"Yeah, I also heard that the girl has a bad glare. I can't believe that she sat next to the handsome guy during class." Another commented.

"How dare she! I also heard a rumor saying that the girl also gave her phone number to a professor." The third added.

"Really? Is she a slut? Like does she do -"

"Shhh… not so loud." The three glanced at me as I walked into class.

"Gals! My name is Shigure Kitami! Nice to meet you all. Class is about to start! So let's go!" I smiled back at them, and they seemed like they suddenly were in heaven _. Too easy. But now, I know something about her..._

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

Every Wednesday morning, I'm free from classes until the afternoon. So, I'm outside on the university campus, observing people's reactions and natural behaviours to find some inspiration of writing. But many people felt an unfamiliar atmosphere approaching whenever I stare at them for too long. Soon enough, I got bored at observing them. I turned on my cell and browsed through my blog. So far, my first love poem _Hands_ had many viewers. There were also several fan messages. Most of them loved the poem, but there were a couple that either wanted more or just didn't understand the poem. I yell out loud:

"HOW CAN THEY NOT UNDERSTAND? " A few students stared back at me. I coughed and adjusted my glasses.

"I mean, how could they not understand poetry?"

"Because there are some that just don't understand?" I whipped my head around and saw the professor that was standing near the entrance on the first day of school.

"Hi Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked casually.

" 'What are you doing here?' Himuro student, you should know... You didn't pick up your paper by the end of the day." Professor RXX waved a piece of paper with my cell number on it. I squinted as I was trying to remember the scene. The professor shivered at the sight of my squint.

"Himuro? Earth to Himuro?" I remembered! I gave a smile that the prof shivered again as he fidgets.

"Well anyways, here! I'm giving this back to you. Remember to have your ID card with you at all times." And the professor left hurriedly. I looked at the piece of paper and saw the professor's name and note.

 _"Himuro student, please refrain from this kind of act. It's not proper! Remember to show your ID card when asked. Next time, there won't be an exception."_ I giggled at the sight of this note. _What a strange teacher._

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

During my break, I was walking in a hallway with the girls in my previous class. We were talking about club activities. I commented a few times but then I saw Himuro walking the opposite side of me. _Haha, hears my chance!_

"Himuro! Long time no see!" I sarcastically said with a twitch in my smile facade that only hinted towards Himuro, the other girls were clueless. The girls stopped talking as Himuro passed us. She looked up from her cell and smiled creepily.

"Hi Kitami. Is this what you always look like?" I froze as she was about to leave. _Mph! Think that would scare me._ I shot back:

"Oh girls! I heard that the Snow woman and a professor met up..." The girls blinked twice at me. I continued:

"Girls! Don't you think it's a little strange that those two were-" Abruptly, Himuro grabbed my shirt and whispered to me in a harsh tone of voice.

"Don't you ever speak to me as if I can't hear you." When she spoke, her eyes were like darts that pierced my skin coldly. I was in utter shock. She dropped my collar after saying that, and left. I wanted to fake a laugh to get rid of that fearful glare, but just couldn't. The other girls swooped by and asked me:

"Are you alright Kitami-kun?" But I couldn't hear them anymore. I felt frustrated at her.

After school, I found a note in my coat locker.

 _Meet me in the English classroom after school. -YH_

I clicked my tongue. _Why is it her again?_ My mind wondered around as my feet moved towards the English classroom. When I was in front of the door, I sighed. _Back to square one._ I opened the door and there she was, Yukina Himuro.

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

"I see you got my message." I stated.

"Yes. Who wouldn't come with such a straightforward message. Just so you know, I came here because I pity you." He stated with a louder voice.

"Well, I know what you wanted to asked me... I'll tell you: IT's a rumour! I don't have that kind of relationship with the Professor." I looked in his eyes. He seemed shocked to hear this from me. He cleared his throat before saying:

"I didn't ask."

"Well, you were not asking very loudly." The atmosphere in the classroom felt strange as the silence took up the space and the sun was gleaming orange as it was going down. I turned around to look at the sun. I spoke:

"Well, since I won. I think we should do a mission." That caught Kitami's attention.

"Wait! What? I don't want t-" I was instantly in front of Kitami's face.

"You're not allowed to complain nor to back out of this. It's because you got me angry!" Kitami didn't move. I announced:

"Mission #2: Embrace me!" Kitami moved back.

"Waaai-"

"No waits! Just do it." Kitami cleared his throat again.

"I just have to do this right? No silly tricks like last time?" I shook my head. Kitami walked near me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Kitami asked slyly. I sighed.

"This... this is my first time being held by the opposite gender. I'm not used to it. Just do it slowly please."

"You have so many orders." Kitami muttered to himself. I squeezed my eyes shut as Kitami wrapped both arms around me. He then whispered.

"There, there. It's alright now." I was suddenly on alert. _Is this what two lovers are suppose to say to each other?_ I felt his heart beating against mine.

"Say Kitami." I softly spoke.

"Can you hear my heart beat fast? I can hear yours." Kitami pulled away. I saw his flushed red face. He said:

"I think I should go." And he ran away. I shook my head in disbelief: _What a child._


	7. Chapter 6: Troubled mind

**Shigure Kitami's POV:**

I ran out of school and down the street. I ran and ran until I lost my breath. _I have a girlfriend; I have a girlfriend... What is wrong with me?_ When I realized where I was, I looked up to the sky and thought about my girlfriend... Momoka Tachibana... She's the most understanding person in the world. Sure, sometimes, we fight and get mad at each other, but that still doesn't conquer the love we have for each other. _And this won't either..._ I sighed. I guessed that's how I thought about Momoka. Either way, I still didn't know why Himuro suggested these missions.

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

At my apartment, I sat on my couch and tried to write my second love poem.

 _Embrace_

 _Close to me, I shuttered._

 _Faraway from me, you blushed._

 _We tried it again until our hearts beat as one._

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

I was taking my evening stroll after having another great dinner at Kujou's place. I know, these days, I'm always at Kujou's place. I couldn't believe that we are a couple. I didn't know why, but I still get the joy of the first time we announced our status. I get these jittery feeling whenever I hear 'girlfriend' because I think of Kujou. I giggled to myself when nobody's around. As I walked, I saw Kitami looking up in the sky.

"Kitami?" I called his name in a questionable manner. He didn't respond. _Maybe it's his brother or somebody else._ I called his name again.

"Kitami!" This time, he heard because I see him looking around.

"Over here!" I waved at him. He waved back. As we both walked towards each other, I asked:  
"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of my girlfriend."

"Were you standing like that for a long time?"

"No no, it wasn't THAT long." Suddenly, Kitami's stomach made a grumbling noise. I chuckled.

"Guess, you didn't eat huh? Why don't you come to a café with me?" Kitami agreed.

* * *

We got to the café where I used to work for my part-time job. I greeted my co-workers and we got a seat near the windows.

"Pick anything, the food here is awesome." I suggested.

"Thanks." Kitami replied. He ordered a full meal, and the chef got to work immediately. _Now, the important question:_

"So, when did you come back?" I asked, as the waiter left.

"A couple of days ago. I'm studying at BLAM University."

"Really? That's where I go to school too! I'm actually finishing off my Bachelor's degree." I said that proudly.

"That's cool." Kitami said with a fake smile, and then started eating his late-late dinner.

* * *

 **Mikoto Kujou's POV:**

Yanagi just left my house and I started cooking again. My second hobby is cooking, and this time, I wanted Yanagi to be surprised. As I was making lunch for tomorrow, I was also on the phone with my best friend.

"So yeah! We're going to eat lunch together tomorrow, so I want to make something special for Yanagi." I tell Shiori Fujimoto.

"Lucky you! I'm still feeding Rei Rei." Shiori said.

"I saw those baby photos Shiori, they were cute! How are you doing though? I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard." I asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I sometimes get nightmares of my ex-boyfriend. But other than that, Rei Rei keeps me company so, I'm never alone." I smile at that thought.

"Seriously Miko-chan! I'm alright! You don't need to worry about me!" Shiori reassured me. I smile.

"I hope I can see you soon Shiori."

"Me too! I really miss you. It's so nice for you to call me though. I barely have time to think of anything besides the baby." I started mixing the salad. I said:

"Well, hopefully, during the holidays we can meet each other."

"Yes! And of course bring Yanagi. Oh no! Miko-chan! Sorry, Rei Rei just burped all her food out. I got to clean it up. I'll talk to you soon! Bye!" And with that, the phone hung up. I smiled at the thought that Shiori seemed fine. I went to my calendar and marked a date: _October 31st, Surprise visit to Shiori's in Fuji with Yanagi._ Then I said:

"Time to finish making lunch!"

* * *

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

After Kitami finished his meal, we ordered dessert and coffee. Even though it's night time, ordering coffee is just good etiquette towards the chef and the coffee shop as a whole. I took a sip of my black coffee with a pack of sugar in it as I was watching Kitami eat his dessert cake. I curiously asked:

"So what happened?" Kitami coughed as he almost choked on his cake.

"Nothing!" He quickly replied.

"You sure? You know, I can guess it anyways." I said.

"Well then, guess away! But you only have one shot. Otherwise, don't ask anymore personal questions." I nodded. _Personal huh?_ Well, based on that phrase, I can guess that it's personal, like something around his life recently. He didn't talk about his father, so there's no problem there. _Um..._ Kitami was fake smiling before, so it's something deep that he's trying to hide. There's also how his eyes were looking straight at me. So that means he is bold enough to believe in me. Then I thought of my dad: _Remember Yanagi, always look at the body language. Sometimes, if you are stuck; analyze the body, you might see stuff that normal people don't see. And that would be an advantage._ I looked back at Kitami; half of his body is covered by the table. So I only saw one arm in front of him and on the table, the other arm is stirring the coffee. I guess that means that he is trying to cover up and also seemed impatient. I gave my answer:

"You are bothered by some girl in one of your classes." I stated. Then I realized what I stated.

"Oh! It must be a feisty girl, because you also seemed frustrated a bit, with your legs shaking." Kitami was shocked.

"Wow! I remembered last time, you tried analyzing me, it took fifteen minutes, this time it took you ten."

"That's because my dad was explaining most of the time. And I didn't take ten minutes, I took seven minutes."

"Same thing!"

"Not the same! Usually, reading people takes about max 5 minutes. For me, seven is really close!" I said haughtily.

"Ah really..." Kitami smirked.

"Don't change the subject. Talk to me: Why are you so bothered by the girl?"

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

 _Really, I have to talk to this guy about my problems? No way. I was just fooling around before, but I didn't expect him to actually get that in one shot. In America, I remembered Yanagi practicing on strangers; observing them, analyzing them. I don't like that. I like to be simple. He says it's all for taking over his father's business, but I say he's just doing that to gain knowledge. Nope! I don't know him very well, because really, I only met him a few times. Why should I tell my problems to him?_ Yanagi suddenly suggested:

"Let's go Kitami. Let's have a walk shall we?" In my mind, I wanted to vomit, because he seriously acts like a shrink right at this moment. It's just annoying. As we walk for a bit in silence, I felt myself calming down, looking up in the sky and and looking at the shiny stars; it really makes me happy.

"I love you." Before I realized what came out of my mouth, I looked at Yanagi in shock.

"You didn't hear me okay?" Yanagi smiled, _it's his wicked smile again_ and 'zipped his mouth and threw away the key'. I blushed.

"I meant to say that I love my girlfriend." Yanagi replied.

"I didn't say anything."  
"I know! But I just wanted to tell you: that girl at school? It just bothers me to see her friendless and always thinking she's better than anyone. Her weirdest trait is that she glares at people. I laugh every time she glares at someone because it's just too funny." I couldn't stop myself I continued:

"And then there's the fact that she plays these role-play missions that only an idiot would think of. Oh, and her skin is icy cold. It's like she's a Snow woman. It's not normal Yanagi! Not normal!" When I glanced at Yanagi, he shook his head as he was looking at the ground.

"Tell me about." Yanagi says while having a déjà vu moment.


	8. Chapter 7: AZTSW

**Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

"Tell me about." I said as I rolled my eyes to the fact that I was like Kitami once with Kujou always beating me in everything. She still does. And it's annoying but since she's also my girlfriend, I don't mind it that much. Kitami keeps on chatting about a snow girl.

"What about Absolute Zero Snow-Woman?" I suggested.

"What?" Kitami stopped talking. He seemed confused at my interception.

"I mean, you could call her Absolute Zero Snow-Woman."

"Hmm... not a bad idea. But I think it's more of her zero-tolerance of anything."

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

The next day, I walked to BLAM University as I checked my cell blog. My second love poem was posted and a lot of people commented, and sent me messages. I also heard some people as I was walking talking about the love poem.

"Hey! Do you know Yupina's blog? She's writing these love poems that just makes me wanna die in love." Another girl asked:

"What are you saying? I don't get those poems."

"What? Come on! You've got to read one. You're totally gonna get all jittery feelings." _Jittery feelings? Is that what I felt when Kitami touched my shoulders?_ I glance at the two girls chatting away. When one of them looks up and makes eye contact with me, she shuttered and whispers to her friend:

"Hey! Isn't that snow woman staring at us? Quick! We should leave." I look around, _snow woman? Who's that?_ As I look around and walk straight to school, I bump into another person.

"Oof! My apologies."

"No kidding." I looked up and saw Kitami standing over me.

"Oh! Isn't it Absolute Zero Tolerance Snow Woman? Should I kneel down to you, since you absolutely detest people like me. You just can't tolerate these kinds of people huh? It makes people wonder if you are really humane!" I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Don't act all innocent on me. The whole school knows already that you glare at people because they aren't good enough for you huh?" I was still confused.

"What?"

"Just admit it, AZTSW. It's short for Absolute Zero Tolerance Snow Woman." Kitami laughed haughtily as he left the scene. I looked around and realized that my glasses fell. I didn't know where it went but I was still afraid of other people's glare. Usually, my glasses are a protection over my eyes, meaning that I don't need to feel others staring down on me when I'm not looking. It also serves as a blurry lens so that I don't see the people clearly. As I crouch down on the ground, people start gathering around me. I felt isolated and alone. But most importantly, I didn't have any friends to stand up for me. In my mind, I heard whispers in all directions: _Who is AZTSW? What happened to her? Is she the one who has that scary glare? Why isn't she moving? ... Haha! Serves her right for glaring at us like she's better than us. Absolute Zero Tolerance Snow Woman sounds like a right name for her..._ All of a sudden, all these questions match up and made sense to me. _So these people, they all wanted to aim at me. Gosh! If only I had my glasses...  
_

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

I picked up her glasses when I left the scene. I walked into the shades, and observed the crowd from afar.

"Ha! It serves her right to mess with me. I'm not that easily messed up for falling for her." I kept observing the scene when I saw Naoto and a black haired girl. They seemed like they were arguing about something.

 **Omnipotent's POV on Yanagi and Kujou:**

"Get off of me Yanagi!"

"No! Tell me why are you so mad?"

"NO!" Suddenly, Kujou punched Yanagi's arm that made Yanagi release his grip, and ran towards the crowd.

"Kujou!" But Kujou didn't listen. She went to the middle of the commotion and stopped others from staring down at the poor girl.

"What are you guys doing? First period classes are about to start, leave now!" Some people listened but a lot still stayed. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"You heard the lady! There's nothing to see here. Leave already!" It was Yanagi. As the crowd disbanded, Yanagi had a satisfied grin to show to Kujou. But Kujou didn't pay any attention to Yanagi. Her focus was on the girl.

"Hi, are you okay? Do you need help?"

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

I sniffed a bit. My eyes were closed shut. I knew I would be late for my first class... But that didn't matter, what mattered to me was my glasses.

"Thanks. But I just need to find my glasses."

"Glasses?" The woman's voice said. She looked around, but didn't see it.

"I see no glasses here. Did you leave it somewhere else?"

"No, I was. *sniff* wearing it this morning."

"Maybe someone took it." The woman's voice said.

"I think I know who did." The low voiced man said. He was looking at Kitami, who was standing against a tree.

"Kitami!" The guy called out. I froze, the woman noticed and said:

"Don't worry, Yanagi knows what's he doing. I'm Mikoto Kujou, what's your name?"

"Yukina Himuro."

"Himuro-san, that's a nice name."

"Yes." Suddenly, the glasses were in my hands. When I put them on, I opened my eyes and saw the blond guy named Yanagi, Kitami and Kujou all standing there. My confidence level raised up as I thanked Kujou and Yanagi for helping me. But I ignored Kitami as I walked to my English 101 class.

* * *

 **Mikoto Kujou's POV:**

During lunch time, I was still angry at Yanagi for coming up with a stupid name for Himuro-san, and how Kitami was the one who made a big scene in front of the school.

"She may be icy cold, but that's the way she is. You can't just create nicknames for people who don't like it." I said angrily as I ate my lunch with Yanagi.

"I'm sorry. I told you, I just listened to Kitami's description of the girl and then thought of a name for her."

"But that still does not justify the fact that she was hurt."

"I know I'm sorry." I didn't reply back.

"It isn't only because of Himuro, is it?" I said nothing. Of course, it wasn't. When my best friend found out that she was pregnant and that her boyfriend went crazy that lead to leaving University, I wasn't there to protect Shiori-san. Instead, I was focused on Yanagi, because he was leaving for America.

"If only I had been there." I said without my awareness.

"If only you'd been helping Shiori?"

"Yes. She wouldn't be suffering so much." Yanagi took a deep breath to clear his mind. I did the same.

"If you were there, she would've made the same decision."

"No, I don't think she would."

"She would. Think about it Kujou, she's a strong woman. Not only was she pregnant, but she cut off ties with the boyfriend. That's healthy for her. She wouldn't have any strings attached." I refuted.

"But if I was there, I would've prevented her from being pregnant."

"No! You wouldn't because that's what love is. Love is blind. Just like I love you forever and always." Yanagi gave me a hug. I wanted him to release me at first. But he still held me tight. I started tearing down for Shiori's pain.


	9. Chapter 8: Want you to want me

**Yukina Himuro's POV:**

 _This is just great!_ I can't use the bathroom tonight, because it seems like there's something wrong with the water drainage, so I'm in this public steamy bath for the night. I take my bath and got out of there in a hurry. But after trying to get changed, I was stumped by the fact that my underwear has gone missing. _How can that happen? Nobody's here, it's just me._ I sigh. Suddenly, I hear a male's voice.

"is everything alright?" I froze but since I was shivering with my towel, the male's voice asked again with concern.

"Are you alright?" I heard his foot steps coming closer to me. I wanted to speak up but knew that it would spoil the moment. Right when Kitami's hand was on my shoulder I shouted:

"Yikes!" I turned around rapidly and screamed:

"It's a thief!" Before I screamed again, Kitami's arms were around me, blocking me from screaming again.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming, it's just me Kitami." He releases me.

"Oh, Hi Kitami." I calmly greeted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing… I'm not telling you."

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

"Why?" I curiously asked, I just wanted to annoy Himuro because really her expressions of annoyance always got me laughing, - It's actually her glares that made me want to make fun of her. Himuro groans.

"Ughh! it's just so hot here. It's like 100 degrees." Himuro quickly leaves. I didn't want her to leave so I hugged her from the back. I smelled in her roasted walnuts odor of her hair, and just felt like I was in heaven.

"Kitami, Kitami!"

"Huh! What?"

"I'm still half naked." I instantly became embarrassed.

"oh sorry." I was dressed because the only reason I came to this public bath was that my aunt and her kid needed a ride. I released her, but she instantly ran away. I take a deep breath as I waited in the girl's changing room for Himuro.

"Himuro, I think we need to talk."

"I don't like the tone of your voice. What's there to talk about? You literally isolated me from other students. You think your tough like that."

"No, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know your glasses would be a weakness."

"No, it's not a weakness, you underestimating me is." Himuro walked out of a stall for changing, she was wearing a loose blouse and a skirt. She declared:

"If you want my forgiveness, you have to cooperate with me." I sighed, I did love the sweet smell of roasted walnuts.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" She lifted up three fingers.

"Mission #3: Want you to want me"

"What? How do you want me to do that?" I asked.

"You think about it: Taking me anywhere is off limits." _So that would mean a bed wouldn't be allowed huh?_ I was thinking when Himuro was packing up her stuff.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why? The mission isn't complete." She grinned.

"Well, think of something quick, because my time is limited here." She continued to pack.

"I said WAIT!" I stopped her. I was holding her arms. I never realized how soft but so skinny these arms were. I looked at her honey brown eyes as she looked into mine. For a second, I thought we were going to kiss, but she suddenly leaned into my chest, I stopped breathing for a minute because my heart was beating rapidly. _And she can hear it._ I lifted her off my chest and said:

"Ok. I have an idea." Himuro was calm after hearing my heart beat; she let me take the lead as she invited me as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her white blouse. I swallowed my saliva as I saw her creamy white nape. For some reason, I was drawn to her skin. I slowly laid her down on the hard bench and then touched her nape with a finger. I felt blinded by the light and whiteness of her nape that I started licking it. She began to giggle.

"What?" I abruptly stopped.

"No, keep doing that. It tickled me." I licked until a part of her nape was wet and steam from the changing room was rising high. For some reason, I accidentally bit her there.

"Ow!" I felt like a spell was just broken when she responded. All I'm aware was I'm on top of Himuro and not my girlfriend, and how there's a mark on Himuro's nape now. I blinked twice to process what just happened. As I was about to say something, my aunt and her son called out:

"Shigure-san!"

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" _Duty calls._ I got off of Himuro, and waved goodbye to her.

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

I was lying on the bench alone. For the first few minutes, I was starstruck, I literally didn't think Kitami would do such a thing. Of course, my heart pounded a lot. But then I thought a little and realized that this experience was nice material to write my third love poem. I got up and realized that I still wasn't wearing underwear. _I hope Kitami didn't realize that..._

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**  
When I got home to my room where I know I'm alone. I breathed in and out so heavily. I couldn't get the thought of Himuro's half-naked body, and how my leg that was bent between Himuro's legs as I was biting her nape. _It would be just a few inches to hers..._ I knew she didn't have panties on, but at that moment I was so focused on her white nape that I could've...

 _Man, this is just too hawt for me._

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV: _  
_**

When I got home, I wrote my third poem and posted on my Yupina Blog:

 _Want me_

 _What you felt, I didn't know._

 _I heard your heart beat; I was calm._

 _You bit me like I was yours._

* * *

 **Author's Remark:** So! You can say my chapters aren't about new ideas - well, the setting yes. But the situations are not. Because I'm using some story line of the original manga (like the nape biting from chapter 13 of Ema Tōyama's Watashi nii xx Shinasai!) But I'm also incorporating other manga plots like this scene - using the public bath... I don't remember the name of the manga; but I know it's shoujo. If I find out I'll let you guys know. Anyways, this "mission" was based on Jason Derulo's song: Want to want me. There will be more hit songs that will be credited... I have a list now (oh so sad though... no?) - Anyways, RxR please if possible.


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Author's Remark:** Hi readers! I was thinking... I know it's a crossover between YxK and YxS, but as you can see I'm really basing my ideas on Yukina x Shigure. I hope that's ok. I will incorporate some story plot for Yanagi x Kujou, but whenever I have an idea, I was think of experimenting YxS first then try to think of something for YxK. Sorry though. I will still make this a crossover, since there are 4 POVs.

Oh! And the public bath scene from last chapter was taken from _17-sai, Kiss to Dilemma_ Chapter 2 (Yay! I found it!)

* * *

Back track a bit to Chapter 8 - at Sento, a public bath house

 **Kujou's POV:**

I was passing by the Sento late at night because I just finished my part-time work and wanted to take a quick bath before heading home and that I felt like my neck was sore. When I was about to enter the changing room, I suddenly had to pull back. It was Yanagi's friend from America; _Shigure Kitami was it?_ and a familiar girl... _I remember, I've seen her before... Where was it again?_ Those two were on top of each other like lovers... I was confused emotionally and physically. A Sento worker was about to walk in when I pulled her back:

"Don't! It's gonna be awkward."

"No it won't." She took a peek inside the changing room, and realized what I meant.

"Ahhh! Ok. I'll be back later then." The worker grimaced at me as she ran away. _Nooo! Don't leave me alone._ I knelled down to the floor as I covered my face. I could hear their heavy breathing. _Shoot! I shouldn't even be listening to this..._ But for some reason, I was also curious about couple's interactions. _Is this what normal couples do? What defines my relationship with Yanagi then?_ I questioned myself. _I know that Yanagi is my boyfriend, I really like him. But..._ I flashback-ed to the day at the airport two years ago when Yanagi was exhilarated because I finally confessed to him. I smiled to myself: _That was actually the best day of my life too!_ Suddenly, I heard a giggle and then voices inside the changing room:

The girl giggled.

"What" Kitami asked.

"No, just keep doing that. It tickles." the girl replied. When I peeked again, the two were still on top of each other, but Kitami was licking on the girl's nape. I couldn't take this anymore because the girl's response to that was not insightful. I felt like the atmosphere was getting heavy and that they should be alone. My feet started moving as I ran away.

* * *

 **Omnipotent's POV on Himuro and Kitami:**

The next day at school, Kitami and Himuro bumped into each other in a hallway...

"Good morning Kitami."

"Good morning Himuro. I hope last night wasn't too much to handle." Kitami says sarcastically.

"Oh no! It was perfect! I still have the mark. Do you want me to show you?" Himuro replied while she was about to reveal the biting mark.

"Ahhh!" Kitami stopped Himuro from revealing.

"Maybe another time." Kitami used his fake smile. Right then, a professor called out to Kitami.

"Kitami, would you please head to the front desk, there's something for you to pick up."

"Yes Prof, I'll be there." He replied back and then he whispered to Himuro.

"I'll be right back. You can go on to your first class, I'll be fine."

"Yeah!" And Kitami disappeared. Himuro felt a bit curious as to what Kitami was hiding from her. She thought that after last night's encounter, they would be a bit closer than before. Or at least they would stop hiding secrets from each other. Himuro's curiosity took over her. She checked her cell phone for the time. _Ah! There's still 15 minutes until my next class._ She decided to follow Kitami to the front desk.

* * *

When Yukina got to the front desk, she spotted the girl from the photos when Kitami was still in America and Kitami, sitting together in another room inside the "front desk". The two were actually embracing each other. In a way, it made her heart ache. But her mind was still in her control. She peaked inside:

The two released each other as the girl asked:

"Kitami! Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"I didn't know you would be back Momoka! When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago, Shi-kun." Kitami winced at that nickname for it has been a while since he heard that. Momoka leaned her head against Kitami's shoulders.

"Momoka, I told you-"

"NO! We didn't break up!"

"But last time-"  
"Yes! Last time on the phone, I remember. I forgave you-"

"In a harsh tone, and you also hung up rapidly. I thought we were-"

"NO! we are not over yet! And I was in a rush. Could we please stop talking about that, I just need some quiet. Let me close my eyes for just a bit, ok?" Momoka asked that question in a sweet soft voice. Kitami wasn't so sure if he believed her reason. But he obliged to her request. He suddenly glanced at the door way and spotted Himuro.

"Hi-" But Himuro disappeared.

"Shi-kun? Who was it?" Kitami sighed.

"Ah no, it's nothing. I think I just saw a friend." Momoka suddenly became energetic and cheerful.

"Introduce me to your friend! I would love to meet all your friends. Also please take care of me! Since I'll be transferring to your English 101 class."

* * *

 **Omnipotent POV on Kujou and Yanagi:**

During lunch time, Kujou was quiet. It looked like she was in her own bubble as she took slow bites at her food. Yanagi looked worried.

"Kujou? Are you alright?" Kujou's thoughts roamed around. She was thinking of last night's encounter with Kitami and Himuro (Kujou finally remembered her name; Because she remembered helping the girl finding her glasses) There were questions wondering in her mind such as _Is that really normal for a couple to do? Is Kitami and Himuro really in a relationship? What kind of relationship are they having? Should I be like that with Yanagi? Would Yanagi be ecstatic if I was like Kitami at that moment?_ Kujou touched her neck and shivered. She took a deep breath: _Maybe I shouldn't ask Yanagi. Ughhh! There's just too many questions, and not enough answers. I wish I could ask Shiori... She would know what to say._ As Kujou was making different kinds of expressions as she was thinking about these questions to herself, Yanagi started to chuckle. That chuckle got Kujou's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Kujou was confused but also blushed.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Tell me, what were you thinking?" Kujou couldn't say anything, because she felt like she would fumble her words so she became remote. Her expression of remote was puffing her face like it's none of her business; basically distancing herself from reality. Yanagi noticed it and continued to peg at Kujou.

"Come on Kujou! Don't be like that. I know you were deep in thought. Tell me. I'm a good listener!" Yanagi said it as he also complimented himself. Kujou shook her head in decline and also didn't say anything else. She started packing her lunch and walking away.

"Wait Kujou! Come on, I was just joking, you don't need to be mad. Kujou? Kujou!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Girlfriend's Request

**Author's Remark:** Hiii! So the next 2 chapters including this one were written a few months ago, I think in May or June. Either way, I'm glad that I can finally publish these! I hope you like them. –  FYI: These scenes are really similar to Watashi nii xx Shinasai! Chapters, so the ideas are credited to the mangaka Ema Toyama, but the way I wrote it is mine! Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

It had been 2 weeks since Kitami's girlfriend transferred into BLAM University from America. For me, I wished that I hadn't curiously followed Kitami to the front desk, because then I wouldn't need to know the third party. I felt grouchy due to the fact that Yupina's blog for poems started having less viewers since I haven't posted a new poem yet. Moreover, the fans started sending me hate mails or complaining on how the poems were cheesy and fake. It seriously grilled a hole in me. To add to the "bad news" list, the "Girlfriend" took the same English 101 class as me. Because of all this negativity, I had become more icy cold towards others than usual. Instead of observing people with my "glares", I would purposefully glare at people around me for looking at me or talking behind my back because I just could not control my thoughts and everything in my life. I sometimes want to shout out and _tell the whole world to LEAVE ME ALONE! or STOP BOTHERING ME!_ But even saying that wouldn't do much help, because the problems/issues and the negative thoughts would just bounce right back into my brain, and I can't do anything about it. _Maybe Kitami..._ And the vicious cycle of thinking of Kitami and his girlfriend would go around and around.

During class, I took a seat in the back row of the auditorium, while Momoka Tachibana took my place next to Kitami in the third row table. It seemed like the fan girls warmed up to Tachibana quicker than I thought because she would always smile brightly and had full of energy to engage in conversations; a total opposite of me. The girls also didn't mind that she was Kitami's girlfriend because they looked good together.

After English 101, I had an Economic's class. But when I got to the class, Tachibana stood by the entrance. _Great! She's the last person I wanna see today..._

"Himuro-san, is it? Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" She grimaced.

"I have class Tachibana." I said without a glance at her. But she blocked my way.

"It's just a few minutes, besides, I did get permission from the Economics 101 prof to excuse yourself for a few minutes." I glared at her. _How can she do that? Probably, she used the same old phony smile as Kitami._ I remembered the first day of Economics class, the prof was in shrivels the whole class, because she thought that I was evil-glaring at her the whole time. After that class, she never looked at me in the eye. I guess I lost hope from her. I sighed and followed Tachibana to an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" I asked in a stronger tone than expected as I crossed my arms.

"Woahh! You're straightforward; no wonder people gave you a nickname of Zero-Tolerance Frozen Woman." I clicked my tongue as I was annoyed of that nickname. _It was also Kitami who... Either way,_ _it's not "Frozen" it's "Snow -Woman"._ Tachibana continued:

"I'll get straight to the point: I want you do stay away from Shi-kun."

"Shi-kun?"

"Shigure Kitami!"

"Oh him..." I paused for a bit. "Why?"

"Because... he's mine." Tachibana's expression suddenly glowered. My heart sunk a bit. _Wow, so this girl does know that there's a negative side to her positive, energetic self._ But my mind was clear as blue. I challenged her.

"What if I say no?" Tachibana replied.

"You can't say no, because Kitami and I already did _it_." I felt my heart sunk even lower than before, but I was determined that my mind was still clear as blue. I couldn't speak anymore. Tachibana suggested.

"What if we played a game? The game can decide for you."

"Why would I want-"

"It's a game where you must stay silent for a full week, meaning no communication what-so-ever with Shigure-san. If you can succeed that, then I will tell you a secret about Shigure that involves him in America." _I secret about Kitami_ in America? So far, I don't know anything about Kitami in America... except for how he met Yanagi and Tachibana. _Should I agree to this?_ My heart ached for no, while my mind wanted in on that secret. I gave my reply.

"Fine! I accept your game."

"Great! From tomorrow to Friday, you may not communicate with him at all. We can call this a Mute game!"

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

The next morning, as I was walking to school for my early class, I saw Himuro on her cell at a picnic table. It had been a while since I've seen her. I smiled and walked to her:

"Good morning my lady?" I greeted in a semi-grand way. Himuro didn't budge.

"Himuro? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I was about to touch her back. She abruptly stood up from the picnic table, took her bag and walked away. _Huh? What's going on?_ I pondered that question all through the day. I had classes with Momoka in the afternoon, so I asked her:

"Is Himuro sick?" Momoka choked on her gum.

"What?" I repeated my question.

"How should I know?" I explained the morning situation. Momoka replied as she made up a story.

"Oh! I did hear some rumors about Himuro taking a silent protest for her club."

"Club? She joined a club?" I asked curiously... _last time I remembered, she hated joining clubs._

"Yeah! It's called the.. movie club... the club members all had to stay mute for the day." _Movie club? I didn't think Himuro would be that kind of girl to go mute..._

* * *

 **Yukina Himuro's POV:**

The following day, first period was English 101 class again. This class stressed me out; part of the reason was because the professor was writing on the board, and with my glasses and my distance from the board to where I was sitting, I had to narrow my eyes a bit to copy them down. Another part of the reason was that Kitami, instead of copying the black board, he was staring at me. When I looked at him, he's expression would change into a frown. I didn't like that. And because I took this Mute game, I can't even signal anything to him, because Momoka was sitting right next to him, also glancing at me from time to time.

The rest of the week went by a blur. It was the Friday afternoon; after this Humanities class, I could leave. Good thing, Humanities class was next to the library. I could hide there for a while until 5 o'clock. As I planned my escape route, the professor finished up his lecture and finally lets us leave. I quickly packed my bag and headed straight to the library. In a split second, nobody witnessed that I got pulled into a student's coat locker. When I looked at who it was, I covered my mouth.

"Himuro! Why are you avoiding me?" I looked away. Kitami held my face.

"Himuro... please... It's been a week since I heard your voice." He whispered into my ear. softly In a way, it tickled... but with my hands covering my mouth, I didn't think Kitami heard my small yelp.

"Yu-ki-na!" I shivered by the sound of his voice as my heart beat accelerated. Kitami noticed something.

"Hm? Don't tell me... when I touch your ears..." He touched both of my ears, and I shudder "You..." Kitami whispered. I tried to put pressure on my hands to not make a sound. But the way he tickles my ears consistently, made me lose my control.

"STOOOP!" I shouted as I stomped. The locker shook a bit.

"psh...hahahahahaha!" Kitami laughed very hard as he tried to cover up his sound. I was somehow out of breath. _Greaaat! I lost the Mute game: also the one chance to know Kitami's secret... I think I should go report this to Momoka._


	12. Chapter 11: Follow-up

**Author's Remark:** Here's the second chapter that I was dying to publish! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Omnipotent's POV on Himuro's situation:**

"So, how did it go?" Momoka asked cheerfully like she already knew the answer.

"Not good." Yukina replied back glumly.

"Well, as a penalty... you will have to do as I say." Yukina was in shock.

"What? That wasn't part of the plan." Momoka snickered.

"Well, since I won the match, the losers should obey the winners no?" Yukina felt like she was having a déjà-vu. She gave in.

"Fine, what would you like me to do?"

* * *

A few hours later, Yukina was lying on her bed thinking about her day. She still hated Tachibana, but she couldn't stop blushing every time she remembered Kitami's voice near her ear; as he called her name. _"Yu-ki-na!"_

"Arghhh! I can't keep thinking about him. I think I should write a poem."

 _My name_

 _He tickled my ears, and whispered my na-_

"Arghhh! Can't I think of something else besides that embarrassing moment!?" Yukina was just not able to write.

* * *

 **Shigure Kitami's POV:**

I was spending my Saturday with Momoka, Yanagi and Yanagi's girlfriend at an amusement park. Momoka chose it and she was dragging me along to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Come on Shi-kun! They are waiting for us at the entrance." Momoka said cheerfully.

"But Momoka, why today of all days?" I ask, because I wanted to ask some questions to Himuro, like the movie club... because last time at the locker, I was laughing so hard that when I could control myself, Himuro was gone. I didn't have the chance to ask her about anything. _Now, I was suppose to relax and have fun at an amusement park?_

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

I was with Kujou at the entrance of the amusement park waiting for Momoka and Shigure. I was surprised that Kujou agreed to the double date at an amusement park. I didn't really expect her to come since last week's lunch. After that lunch period, Kujou avoided me and didn't invite me to her house for dinner. I was starting to think she was doing this on purpose. As I glanced at Kujou, she looked away.

"Kujou, please, please stop with this avoidance. I'm your boyfriend. We should talk about what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine. Today I want to have fun on different rides, so please, let's not talk about that." _Well, at least she's talking to me..._

 _"_ Ok." I couldn't help but stare at Kujou's outfit because it was adorable. Her hair was comb straight, no makeup, she was wearing a white shirt with a panda bear on it, denim straps that connects with her denim skirt. Kujou looked so cute. But of course, I couldn't tell her that, because she of course, arrived before I did. And I wasn't gonna blow out my ego that easily. I also remembered the time in a haunted house where normally, a girl would be afraid and want her man to save her from ghosts or whatever. She was totally the opposite. By the end of the haunted house, I was totally out of breath and she was still fierce as ever. _It's not normal!_ As I was thinking about that, I told Kujou:

"Kujou, we aren't going into the haunted house. Got it?" Kujou shrugged her shoulders.

 **Omnipotent's POV on the four who's at the amusement park:**

"Heyy! We're here!" Momoka waved as she and Shigure were joining up with Yanagi and Kujou.

"Long time no see Momoka!" Yanagi greeted.

"Yeah! This must be your girlfriend." After the greetings, they all went into the amusement park. Yanagi specifically, asked:

"Please, not the haunted house." Shigure and Momoka laughed it off. They went on a few roller coasters, but soon enough Yanagi couldn't take another ride.

"Yanagi, are you sure you don't need me to look after you."

"No, because if you do, I think my ego will shrink."

"What?" Kujou was confused.

"Nevermind. Go! Go with them." Kujou confusedly went with the other couple.

"Call me, if you need me." She called back.

"Yeah!" Yanagi said. _How can she still want to go through another ride? Darn it!_

* * *

A few moments later, Shigure was sick of going around and around the tea cup rides.

"That's enough! I'm gonna vomit!"

"Oh sweetie, don't say that! You were doing fine." Momoka tried to ease Shigure's pain.

"No need. Let's stop with these rides and take a rest. I need a drink to hold my stomach junk down." So they all went to the eating and drinking booths. As they went to get food, Kujou wanted a salad and a hamburger; Shigure wanted McD. and Yanagi wanted Teriyaki brochette. Momoka went with Yanagi to the Teriyaki booth to order food. She then slipped a camera down Yanagi's pocket. Yanagi felt that.

"What are you doing?" Yanagi was quickly on guard.

"Nothing. I just want you to do me a favor, can you take a picture when we all go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just wanted some memory with Shigure at this amusement park." Yanagi didn't find any reason to reject. Momoka continued.

"Just wait for my signal ok?" Yanagi didn't say anything else.

"Great!" Momoka cheerfully exclaimed as she took the silence as affirmative and walked to a salad booth.

* * *

After lunch and going through all the rides again, finally, it was time for the Ferris wheel.

"Come on guys! One more ride!" Momoka was still so energetic.

"Momoka, *huff* Why *huff* are you so *huff* excited for the Ferris wheel?" Shigure asked without catching his breath.

"Because! It's a secret!" Momoka said as she ran towards the Ferris wheel.

"Wait for me!" Shigure ran too.

"What are they? Children now?" Yanagi asked.

"Let them be Yanagi. I really wanna see the sunset with you." Yanagi was shocked to hear that from Kujou, because it didn't feel like it was Kujou's personality to actually want something (besides her mother and those special occasions).

"Really?" Yanagi asked to be sure as he almost chocked on his words.

"Yes."

 **Naoto Yanagi's POV:**

At the Ferris wheel, Shigure and Momoka went in one cabin, then Kujou and I went into another. I looked towards Shigure and Momoka's cabin to see if Momoka had given me a signal. But no, she was just chatting away with Shigure. Shigure looked amused a little, but I got the feeling like he was just going along with her.

"Didn't you tell her yet?" I heard Kujou whisper.

"Tell who?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking of Shigure..."

"Oh ok. What do you think of him?"

"I don't know. But I don't like people who's dishonest with themselves." I was confused. _Was Kitami disloyal or dishonest to Momoka? They've been together since I've known them from America, if they split, Momoka wouldn't be in Japan. She had a good life in America...  
_

"Yanagi? The sun is setting." I was back to reality. I looked at Kujou whose eyes were sparkling as she looked at the sun. Abruptly, I heard a knock from Momoka's cabin. She had given me the signal. I took out her camera and quickly, snapped a photo of Shigure and Momoka in action. _Did she want me to take a photo of her kissing Shigure?_ Kujou started moving her seat. I snapped another photo and quickly went back to seeing the sun set with Kujou.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"


	13. Chapter 12: Fall out (GIRLS POV ONLY)

**Author's Remark:** Hi! On 08/24/16, I wrote that it's discontinued. Well, it is. But then, I saw that I partially wrote another two chapters. So I'll finish up these two chapters and then end this story with an epilogue-ish I guess...

* * *

 **Kujou's POV:**

"Hey! So how was that amusement park with Yanagi?" Shiori asked me this morning as I was doing house chores.

"It was fine."

"Come on! Details, I need details!" Shiori insisted.

"There's nothing to tell. But there is something bothering me."

"What! What is it?" Shiori was a little too excited.

"it's not me. It's Yanagi's American friends. Shigure and Momoka. I feel like Shigure isn't honest about his feelings."

"Woah! You are talking about feelings. What do you mean not honest?"

"Well, you know how I met Himuro, the girl that I defended in front of a crowd?"

"Yeah! It was really brave of you. But isn't she in the English Language and Literature Program?"

"Yeah that's the one. Well, Shigure always hangs around with her. And they..."

"They what Miko-chan?"

"...Do personal things together..." I blushed as Shiori laughed.

"O..K... So what's the problem?"

"The thing that I don't get is that Shigure does have a girlfriend that's not Himuro."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, at the amusement park, Shigure was with Momoka... and they seem very close."

"hmm... Well, there are guys that are playboys... which means..."

"I know what it means. And I really detest those kinds of guys."

"Yeah same here. As long as Yanagi is loyal to you, you have nothing to fear. You don't need to think about other people's problems."

"Yeah! I know. But I just sometimes don't feel comfortable knowing that Yanagi has those kinds of friends. I really feel bad for Himuro."

"Oh Miko-chan, if you are bothered by that, you should let Yanagi know."

"Ok. You're right! Thanks. Well, I got to go, so talk to you later then."

"Yeah! Bye!"

* * *

 **Himuro's POV:**

 _My name_

 _You tickled me with care; I never knew I liked it so much._

 _You whispered slowly, even with a crack in your voice, I heard it clearly._

It's Monday and I slowly walk to school when I spotted something on the bulletin board. I got closer to it and realized that it was photo of Tachibana and Kitami kissing in a cabin. I quickly ripped that image and walked to class. I was determined to ask Tachibana on what's the meaning of that. But when class ended, It hit me: _He clearly still loves Tachibana... I shouldn't be played by his actions and feelings._ I decided to meet with Shigure around 5 o'clock.

* * *

Shigure came as he scratched his head.

"So you wanted to see me?" I crossed my arm and stay silent.

"Please. Don't give me this silent treatment. Say it out already. I know you are mad at me. What did I do?" I took out the image showed it to him.

"THIS. This is what I'm mad about. I thought you said she was history. What's this?" Shigure's eyes were wide in realization.

"I—I didn't..."

"No! I don't want to hear it. From tomorrow onwards, those missions are terminated."

"You mean the game?"

"YES. You cheating, lying bastard!" I threw the image at him and ran away before tears started flowing down my cheeks.


	14. Chapter 13: Under You

**Author's Remark from a long time ago:** Hii! Yeah, so I love Shay Mitchell and heard that she was in Nick Jonas' music video _Under You._ This chapter is kind of dedicated to that.

* * *

Shigure Kitami's POV:

"It was also a night full of stars when I was under you." I read the faint phrase at the back of the photo of Momoka and me kissing. My thoughts were all a blur but only one thing was clear:

"I'm really a bastard. " I said it out loud in the dark night. I look up to the sky and yell out:

"Why me? Why do this to me? Why can't I let one of them go? Why am I hurting them both?" I know Momoka's the jealous type and knew that this would happen... But seeing Yukina angry also makes my heart ache. I just can't let them go.

* * *

Naoto Yanagi's POV:

I was worried about Shigure Kitami when I received a call from Momoka asking me if Shigure was with me. I knew we weren't best buds, but I do want to help him. Since the summer in America, I thought he was happy, but now with Momoka and Yukina... I wasn't so sure how Shigure felt for both of them. I pondered on that as Kujou poured some tea for me.

"Are you alright Yanagi-kun?"

"Kujou?" I called as I wanted a hug from her.

"Could you come here?" Kujou first assessed my expression; like if it was a joke or not, she walked by the table and as soon as I was close enough to reach her, I made her stay as we held each other for a while. Kujou's soft voice ruptured the silence.

"Sorry. I feel like I'm always arguing with you because of Shigure." I let out a breath that I wasn't aware that I was holding it in.

"Kujou? I understand. But I feel like Shigure is having more trouble than us." I shook my head.

"The call before was Momoka and she was asking if Shigure was with me. It's already 10 o'clock. I'm worried that Shigure might still be outside wondering what he has to do." I looked into Kujou's eyes, as she looked into mine. Through her shiny eyes, I knew what I must do.

"You should go Yanagi. Talk to your friend and help him solve the confusion. I understand where you stand Yanagi. I won't argue with you anymore."

"What? I sometimes like it when you argue. You pout and it's extra cute!"

"YANAGI!" Kujou was blushing as she kicked me out of her house. From the front door, I heard her say:

"Help your friend." With that, I smile and search for Shigure.


	15. Chapter 14: Possible Scenarios

**Scenario 1** : Shigure chooses Yukina and lets Momoka go. This is through Yanagi's help.[S.K. x Y.H. together forever!]

 **Scenario 2:** Shigure sticks with Momoka and pisses off the Author for creating the story based on mainly Yukina and Shigure's relationships...

 **Scenario 3:** Yanagi fails Kujou's request in helping Shigure find his right path... and sticks to being a bastard until the end.

* * *

 **This is a Love Game... What scenario would you want Shigure Kitami to pick?**

* * *

 **Author's Last Remark:** So this is the last chapter of Love Game. I clearly didn't think it would end this way.. But it did. So I hope you enjoyed it and I guess check out my "better-viewed" stories on my profile. Ciao!


End file.
